Butterflies and Hurricanes
by Diamond Mask
Summary: [YuBoWAVE!2] Their first time together is not quite what Bryan expects.


**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

**Summary**: Their first time is not quite what Bryan expects it to be...

**Disclaimer**: This authoress does not own Beyblade or any of the respective characters.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, strong language.

**A/N**: I love the title for this one. I was inspired by the idea while listening to Muse and also because 'Butterflies and Hurricanes' perfectly describes what I imagine their relationship to be like (or how I write it anyway). So, for my third and last YuBo Wave story, rejoice in the gentle storm that is YuBo!

* * *

They lay tangled together on the rumpled sheets, nothing but a mass of sweaty limbs. Every time their naked skin touched, it was electric, as if the sweat from both of their bodies was conducting the sparks in their blood. Each kiss was seared directly onto their souls by burning lips, but neither wanted it to end.

It was their first time together as true lovers, after all.

Bryan pulled Tala slightly on top of him, burying his hands into the thick red hair and placing little kisses along his shoulders and collarbone, nipping the smooth skin along his jaw. Tala responded eagerly, running his hands across a tightly muscled chest, thrilling in every gasp or encouraging moan his touch elicited.

Breathless, they drew apart briefly, both smiling at each other, delighting in the new depth of intimacy they had discovered.

"Bryan…"

Tala breathed the name like a prayer, letting one trembling hand drift across the face he treasured most. "Are you ready for this?" he whispered, blue eyes filled with intense longing that spoke louder than any words.

The falcon smirked. "Are you?" he whispered back, snaking one teasing hand between them.

Tala laughed, swatting his hand away and darting in to claim another passionate kiss. God, he was addicted to those lips, obsessed with the kisses which sent him spiralling into a dreamy haze whenever they touched his own. _And how he loved the person they belonged to…_

For Tala, Bryan was the sun, the moon, the stars… everything that he treasured was right here in this room, all the world that he would ever need was in his arms. It was unbelievably corny and clichéd, but nothing in his life had ever felt more real than this moment.

"B-Bryan, now… I need… _please_…"

"I know," he murmured in a husky voice, "I know, Tal…"

Both needed release, both wanted it immediately… both reached for the tube of lubricant at the same time.

Bryan was the first to react. "Let me," he murmured, tugging gently on the tube.

The blue eyes flashed, the dreamy look vaporized in an instant. "Excuse me?" Tala demanded frostily. "I had my hand on it first!"

"So?"

The temperature in the room, practically blazing before, now dropped below zero.

The wolf glared. "You… you just assumed that you were going to be on top. Without even asking me!"

Bryan laughed. "Are you serious?" he scoffed. "What, you on top of me?"

"And? What's wrong with that?" Tala demanded testily, folding his arms across his chest.

"Come on, Tal." Bryan shrugged, gesturing to him vaguely. "I mean, look at you!"

The temperature hit absolute zero.

"_What did you say_?"

Bryan shifted uncomfortably, aware that he had just swum into dangerous waters. "Never mind," he said brusquely, reaching for the redhead again. "Just come here."

"No." Tala batted his hand away coldly. "I want to know what you meant by 'look at you' and I want to know _now_."

He looked away, swearing under his breath. "Well… you… shit, you know what I mean!"

The glare intensified.

Bryan knew that the only way he was getting out of this was to tell the truth or be wheeled out in a body bag. "You always put your hands on your hips when you get mad."

"So?"

"Only girls do that!"

"What is_ that _supposed to mean?"

Christ, did he have to spell it out?

"You are the girl in our relationship, so it makes sense for me to screw you!"

"…Out."

"What?"

"Get. Out. _Now_."

"This is_ my_ room. _You_ get out!"

Tala, to put it lightly, went ballistic.

Using words that would put even Bryan himself to shame (he noticed that the redhead was also being rather creative today, by throwing around such foul words that he must have made them up on the spot), Tala proceeded, in no less than one hundred insults, to tell Bryan how much of a thoughtless bastard he was, how he was more of an insensitive prick than Garland was, and so on.

Bryan largely ignored the fierce rant directed at him and focused instead on how much more alluring Tala was when he was pissed off. The slender form beckoned his hands to caress them, the full lips glowed invitingly, begging to be covered with his own mouth… damn it, Tala was making him this desperate on purpose, the asshole!

Then, much to his relief, somewhere between insult no. 94 and insult no. 98, the redhead ran out of steam and collapsed on the pillows, still pouting angrily.

When a hand wandered across the space between them, he glared at Bryan, who actually had the nerve to glare back.

"You really want me to cut it off that badly?" he hissed menacingly.

"Come on, Tal…" he spoke irritably, hands twitching in his lap.

In Bryan-lingo that translated as: "Just shut up and bend over".

"Fuck you, Kuznetsov!"

"…Fine."

"What?" astonished, Tala turned to Bryan, who had a resigned expression on his face. "But-"

"I don't want to fight you, not tonight. This is supposed to something special, something we remember for the rest of our lives, right? So I won't fight."

Tala frowned. Judging by the expression on Bryan's face, he would rather kiss Boris than submit. "If you're sure…" he said doubtfully, reaching for the lubricant.

"Wait."

The redhead raised a brow. "Change your mind?"

"We should flip a coin- let fate decide who screws who."

"Are you kidding me? No way!"

"Yes way," the falcon said smugly, producing a coin from the bedside table. "Either we do it this way or you go back to sleep in your own bed," he paused, eyes glinting, "_alone_."

Tala considered it for a moment and then held out his hand for a coin. "Deal," he snapped. There was no way in hell he was sleeping alone tonight. "I'll take heads."

"Tails for me then."

Tala scowled at the grin that flitted across his future lovers face and flipped the coin into the air. Both unconsciously held their breath while it spun through the air, eyes locked on the shiny edge as it landed.

For a moment, they simply stared at the coin lying on the bed.

_Heads_.

Bryan froze, horrified. "No freaking way! Hell no!"

"A deal is a deal," Tala purred, grabbing the tube of lubricant and beckoning the new uke forward. "Or is the great and fearless Bryan Kuznetsov really just a coward?"

He scowled, inching closer to the smug redhead. "Best two out of three?" he said hopefully.

"You wish. Now get your ass over here…"

* * *

The next morning, Kai stared at the oddly serene redhead sitting opposite him.

"So… how was it?"

Tala spooned some cereal into his mouth, looking as satisfied as Tyson after a five-course buffet meal. "How was what?" he asked absentmindedly.

Kai rolled his eyes. "We could hear everything... and I mean _everything_."

"Well, good for you."

The bluenette frowned. "And?"

Tala merely smiled again. "Ask Bryan if you really want to know."

Ask Bryan?

As if on cue, the falcon limped into the kitchen, swearing under his breath and shooting dirty looks in their direction.

Kai leaned back on his chair. It was nothing new for Bryan to be in a bad mood (he tended to wake up permanently on the wrong side of the bed) but this morning he woke up next to Tala- he _should_ be swaggering around, boasting about how good last night was… unless…

"You turned uke!"

"SHUT UP!"

"And he enjoyed it too…"

Bryan slammed the fridge shut, his face flushing furiously.

"You let Tala _top_ you!" Kai glanced at Tala, who was looking very pleased with himself as he watched Bryan stomp around the kitchen.

"Go fuck yourself, Hiwatari!"

Kai took a wheezing breath before collapsing into gales of laughter again, but still managed to avoid the fist flying towards his face. "Gee, Bry, not too agile this morning, huh?"

Bryan glared at Tala as if to say _this is all your fault_.

Which, of course, it was.

Before Bryan could destroy something or attack Kai again, Tala got to his feet and wrapped his arms around the fuming falcon, nestling his chin on the tense shoulder. "By the way, I forgot to tell you something last night…"

"What?" he snapped, still glowering at Kai.

"I love you."

Bryan relaxed slightly. "I know…" he grumbled. "But you still told!"

The wolf leaned forward. "I promise not to tell him just how much you liked it," he whispered and then winked, kissing Bryan on the cheek. "And next time… you can be on top."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"So what are you still doing standing there? Get moving!"

As Bryan ushered him up to the bedroom (with such a degree of urgency that you would think his life depended on- well, in a way, his pride certainly did, because Kai was never going to let him live it down), Tala smiled to himself.

They may be sharing the role of seme, but the redhead would always know the truth.

Bryan Kuztesov made a better uke than he _ever_ would.

**The End**


End file.
